How to Train Your Monsters
by otheraccountlm
Summary: HTTYD/MvA crossover: Yet another experiment gone wrong lands Team Monster on Berk. K for safety
1. Quantonium Overdrive

A bright flash of light, and the mad scientist disappeared the platform before them.

"Well I'll be," Monger rubbed a thick finger across the stubble on his chin. "Maybe the crooked bug finally got one straight."

"Hold on," Link said, turning to face the tech that was manning the controls. "We still haven't confirmed the location." There came a soft blip, and the tech laid her finger on the screen.

"Confirmed coordinates; 57.3229 degrees North by 4.4244 degrees West. Dr. Cockroach made it to Loch Ness." The tech chimed in, sounding triumphant. She leaned back in her chair. Monger's phone, which he had been holding ready in his hand, came alive with lights and sounds as the doctor rang. Monger accepted the call and held the phone out at arm's length, as the rest of the monsters gathered close to view the screen.

"I made it! Everyone check out the view," The english accent spoke through the phone, and the screen rotated off of his reddish exoskeleton to show a vast and calm lake, with a sign just before it that read 'Loch Ness: Welcome to Fort Augustus'.

"Wow!" Susan gasped, crawling closer to the little phone. Monger brought it closer to her face.

"You'll never have jetlag again, my dear." The screen once again showed his oversized cockroach head. "And the best part," He added, the tech took her que and began tapping furiously at the keyboard. The call dropped, and a second flash brought everyone's attention back to the platform. "Safe and immediate return!" The good doctor's voice came again, this time immediately before them.

"Congrats, Doc" Link said, crossing his arms. "Honestly, I doubted you."

"After fifty years together, I should think one would have learned not to." Doc adjusted his lapel smugly, antennae soaring.

"That's exactly why I doubt you." The ape smirked. Dr. Cockroach shot him an offended glance.

"No matter, the point is Team Monster can now travel anywhere in the world, instantaneously." he smoothed his antennae back with a hand. A devilish grin was pinned to his face.

"Great! Next stop, Modesto!" Bob yelled excitedly, slithering over to stand on the platform.

"Oh, no, Bob, we still have to go to Scotland." The doctor corrected.

"Strange alien stuff going on by our pal Nessie, remember?" Susan reminded, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Nessie, right." Bob gave a solemn nod.

"Also, this equipment is still highly experimental, and comes with a certain degree of risk, so it's best not to use it for short distances." Cockroach pulled his trusty scanner out of a coat pocket and began analyzing the screen. "Also, well done Private Arons." The two scientists exchanged a thumbs up.

"Experimental?" Susan and Link both said simultaneously, sharing a nervous expression.

"Well, go on, get going!" The general shouted, giving Link a stern shove towards the platform. Reluctantly, he and Susan stood with the others.

"Here, we'll need these," Doc handed a small, circular adhesive pin to each monster. "They're locators that allow the control to seize our location and snap us back. Unfortunately, the active radius is too small for Insectosaurus as of now," He turned to face the largest of the monsters and raised his voice. "So, if you wouldn't mind, you may fly out and meet us there." The hulking orange butterfly roared in positive response from the opposite end of the yard. "Excellent. All ready?" He didn't wait for a response from the monsters, only the signal from Private Arons, who immediately gave another thumbs up. When Dr. Cockroach got going, it seemed impossible to get a word in edgewise. "Beam us up!" was the last thing they heard, and then the flash.

When the light faded, no monsters remained, just the smooth steel platform. Monger shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Sometimes you nerds amaze me."

"Why thank you, General."

The blinding light ceased, and four monsters found themselves surrounded by old-growth pine forest. Link dropped his arms and inhaled fully and sharply.

"Ah! The air is so fresh out here! I can't smell any smog! It's almost like before I was frozen." He reminisced. "It may be cold out here, but dang, I should've been living in Scotland all along."

"It's gorgeous out here," Susan agreed, her head was just about level with the trees in this part of the forest. "And I've never seen trees this tall! Makes me feel short." She chuckled, running her fingers through the fine upper branches.

"Well," Dr. Cockroach's tone was uncertain. "Be that as it may, this is not the intended drop site." He narrowed his bug eyes and fiddled with his scanner, his antennae feeling all around it in focus. The other five eyes snapped immediately back to him. Even Bob knew this wasn't good news. "The signal is hazy, but we appear to be on an archipelago somewhere in the general vicinity of the Scottish isles."

"Why don't we just radio Insecto, she can pick us up on her way?" Link knuckled closer to the doctor, peering over his shoulder at the device.

"Excellent suggestion, only there appears to be no radio signal. Not even static." He depressed a button at the side which would have activated the radio function. The other three listened, but there was, in fact, no static. Only the faint buzz of the activated speaker. "This is a super radio, it should work anywhere!" Doc exclaimed, frustrated. He toggled several settings angrily to no avail. "We can't be so far from modern civilization, can we?" He aimed is eyes up at Susan. She stood up on the tips of her toes (for the first time in recent memory) and bent back the tops of the trees, using her other hand as a visor as she scanned the horizon.

"I don't know, Doc, it's looking pretty natural from up here."

"Then what could have-" The doctor cut himself off with a quick palm to the face. Bob Immediately mirrored him, the wet smack resounding through the quiet forest. "Of course! I'm a fool," He returned his scanner to the inner pocket of his lab coat and turned to face his fellow monsters. "My apologies, but it seems I didn't think to account for Susan's quantonium radiation in the calibration. You must have overpowered it."

"Oh gosh," Ginormica blushed. "Sorry guys. Quantonium seems to complicate everything."

"That it does." Link turned to the doctor.

"Good thing we have so much of it!" Bob gave an assured point at Susan.

"It's no fault of your own, Susan, I should have expected this and accounted for it."

"So, what, are we stuck here? And that doesn't explain why our radio doesn't work." The ape pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish," The cockroach said solemnly. "The quantonium overdrive not only sent us travelling through space, but time."

"Time?" Susan questioned.

"Yes, Susan. I believe as well as being several miles off course, we are several centuries in the past."

"I knew it!" Link cried out, pounding the mossy ground with his palms. "The air here is too clean to be the present."

"You built a clock? Congratulations!" Bob joined in Link's celebration.

"I had noted time travel as a distinct possibility, but the tests all went so smoothly, I had ruled it out. Luckily, I built our locators to be traceable even in the past, so the capable hands at Area 52 should still be able to bring us back."

"Capable? You mean the quacks in research?" Link questioned.

"Oh, heavens no. I mean my interns." Ever since the Area 52 had been largely declassified, Monger had taken on several Monster Research Interns to help around the base. Dr. Cockroach had taken a few of the more eccentric ones under his gossamer wing and taught them all he was willing to share about his equipment. They were still interns, but they were several times more competent than the government lab was. Link was visibly calmed.

"Private Arons should notice we haven't hit our drop mark and begin retracing protocol. As soon as she has a solid lock on our positions, we simply press the buttons on our locators to confirm, and we will be teleported back to the base."

"Seems simple enough. What's the catch?" Ginormica crouched low to her friends, waving the pine branches from her face.

"Well, as we are in a different time stream, and because it will take some time to trace us, we could be here for a while."

"And just how long is 'a while'?" The Missing Link probed.

"It could be anywhere from a few hours to several years." The doctor delivered this news with a straight face.

"Years?" The other three hollered.

"You mean, we're gonna have birthdays and holidays and breakfast here? I can't wait!" Bob began spinning in circles, throwing fallen pine needles like confetti. Dr. Cockroach backpedaled, receiving vicious looks from the fish-ape and the giantess.

"It probably won't be years, I have much faith in my interns, but there is a possibility! Excuse me for being truthful." He ducked under a swipe from Link's large, scaly hand. Susan sighed, trying to come up with a bright side.

"Well, we may be stranded, but at least we're stranded somewhere beautiful. We can hike to pass the time." Susan stood again, snapping several branches as she did so. Mildly annoyed, she brushed them off her back. Link and Dr. C. took cover as the boughs tumbled to the ground. One stuck itself firmly into Bob, who sucked it up and absorbed it. "Maybe somewhere with less trees to break." She added. The smaller monsters agreed, and headed off in no particular direction.

It was a rather calm afternoon on Berk, the haze of summer had set in, and even though on the grand scale it was still not all that warm, vikings and dragons alike were basking in the heat of the late sun. While Grump was taking yet another nap, for once the forge was quiet and Gobber had found a rare moment to himself. He slipped away to the old lookout tower with a hearty helping of smoked cod and a tankard of mead. Since dragons had moved in, there was little need for the lookout tower, and The Belch oft enjoyed viewing the bustling island and surrounding archipelago from the abandoned roost. With the aid of a small telescope he kept in the tower, he could see far into the old forest as well as out to sea. If he was patient, sometimes he would catch glimpse of a whispering death in the cliffs, or of thunderdrums leaping out of the ocean foam. He settled into the old lookout bench, took a deep swig of mead, and peered out into the expansive woods.

The tops of the trees were shaking, moving out towards the edge of the old woods and into the younger half, where the trees were shorter. It was past mating season, so likely it was a few odd dragons sparring over territory in the treetops. A flock of terrible terrors fled the thin branches as the rustling continued. As the commotion moved outward, Gobber watched intently, expecting perhaps a monstrous nightmare or even a timberjack. But, what emerged from the woods was not a dragon, but a woman, who towered over the growth of the young forest. With hair white as winter, it seemed there was only one possibility. Gobber's jaw dropped, and he hastily pulled the telescope from his face. Could it be? Had the gates of Jotunheim opened onto Berk? Was Skadi, the shining bride of the gods, here before him?

Gobber fled from the tower, spilling his mead and whispering prayers and curses under his breath. He ambled as fast as he could through town, searching for the chief and his son. Especially in the heat, he found it hard to keep his breath. Vikings, strong as they were, weren't really built for speed. He found Astrid and Hiccup bickering playfully in the town square, their respective dragons taking turns chasing each other.

"Hiccup!" Gobber halted and fought to catch his breath. "Where's your father?" He let the tankard tied to what was left of his arm touch the ground, and he leaned into it.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, Gobber. Probably in the great hall. Are you ok?"

"We have a big problem. Well, perhaps not a problem, an issue. A situation." The blacksmith continued to pant.

"That helps." Hiccup gave Astrid a confused and sarcastic look.

"You're going to have to be more specific." She offered. Like clockwork, Stoick the Vast threw open the doors of the great hall.

"Ah! Gobber. I was just looking for you." He boomed, descending the steps with his head held high, as any proper viking chief would. Gobber extended a finger, but Hiccup filled him in.

"Gobber's been looking for you too. He's got something along the lines of, a situation, I believe?" Hiccup pulled Astrid in by the waist as he spoke. Stormfly and Toothless paused their game to investigate the commotion.

"I was looking out over the woods, and-" Stoick interrupted him.

"Oh, Gobber, not another one of your trolls, is it?"

"No, Stoick, there's a giant. A Jotunn, maybe. I think it's Skadi."

Stoick, Astrid, and Hiccup all looked taken aback.

"Skadi?" Astrid breathed. Gobber nodded, his breath returning.

"How could you tell?" Stoick put a hand on his shoulder.

"She came out of the old forest, she was taller than the trees. Her hair was cut short, but it was pure white, the fairest I've ever seen." The lot threw disbelieving glances around their circle. Father and son both shot each other expressions, as if to ask, 'what do we do?' When no one answered, Astrid spoke up.

"Well, we should welcome her, right? We should fly out and meet her?"

"Dragons on Berk… A goddess on Berk…" Stoick mumbled to himself.

"I guess there's a chance it might not be Skadi, she could just be a plain-old giant." Gobber continued, lifting his cup from the ground at last.

"Either way, we can't just wait for her to stumble onto Berk, right?" She looked right at Hiccup.

"She's got a point. We can take the others and fly out to her, and uh, do whatever it is we do from there." Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who had been listening intently. Stoick eyed his son, but had no better plan to offer.

"Be careful, son. We will stay on Berk and make preparations."

"You're not going out here with him?" Gobber asked.

"I think not, you're a bit more diplomatic than I am, Hiccup. And, we either have a battle or a feast to prepare for." Stoick turned back towards the hall, rubbing his temples.


	2. Goddess in the Woods

Six riders and their dragons took off from berk, climbing into the sky over their home. As they rounded the mountains they could see out into the forest, and noted the large shape moving through the trees.

"Is that her?" Fishlegs shouted over the beating of Meatlug's wings. It was a particularly breezy day, so the wind made it hard to hear as well as hard to see from the back of a flying dragon.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hiccup returned.

"Yeah, because I'm sure there is more than one goddess stomping through the old woods." Snotlout called from his saddle. He leaned deeply into the back of the seat, but he looked very nervous. Hiccup was trying to keep his mind open to all possibilities, but the others seemed convinced that the giant was in fact Skadi. The twins were overjoyed, and hadn't stopped babbling since they were told to saddle up.

"I bet she's crazy strong." Ruffnut was fantasizing, not looking where she was flying.

"I bet she could rip whole trees out of the ground." Tuffnut added. He looked down to see if Belch agreed.

"Yeah, well _I_ bet she could flatten the great hall."

"Well _I_ bet she could flatten all of Berk." The two ranted on, giddied by the thought of destruction.

"Would you two shut up? You're annoying Hookfang." Snotlout gestured to the long maw of the dragon beneath him, who didn't seem to mind at all. He ground his teeth together anxiously. As they flew, their minds couldn't help but wander. Every story they had heard as children about the great power of the giants in Jotunheim swam through their heads. Awe and amazement and, namely, fear mixed themselves in with the old tales. Not one of them knew what to expect next. If she was Skadi, they would welcome her to Berk with pride for feasting and festivities. However, Skadi was a solitary and skilled hunter who, to the best of their knowledge, probably killed and ate dragons quite often. If she wasn't Skadi, would she be provoked? Would she attack Berk? And she probably still killed and ate dragons.

As the five flying steeds came to realize they were, in fact, flying towards that Great Big Human in the forest, they too became unnerved. They could feel the tension in their riders as well. Though now they had no fear of humans, the scale of this one certainly made an exception. Perhaps she was their human's alpha? But they had brought no gifts for her. Despite the obvious discomfort, the riders insisted they fly on. The dragons continued, cautiously.

Susan felt bad, but she had given up trying to part a path for herself. She either had to crouch and bend back each branch, half of which would snap anyways, or just wade through and let the branches fend for themselves. They had been walking for maybe an hour, and though her feet felt fine, her back was strained from hunching over. At least they were out of the taller half of the woods, currently the trees were just above her waist. To remain in conversation, and to avoid misstepping, Susan had been looking down into the forest for most of her walk. As the group slowed for a moment, she took the time to look out over the horizon. She could now see the edge of the island, a steep cliff that dropped into the sea. And to her right she could faintly make out what looked like a village in the distance. Huh, she thought to herself. Dr. Cockroach had mentioned it was possible they were in the Viking age, though he gave no guarantee they were anywhere near a settlement. Link and Bob were disappointed. Then, she noticed a handful of flapping shapes drifting towards them in the sky.

"There's some huge birds headed right for us." Susan warned, looking down at her friends again.

"Huge birds? We can't be that far back can we? I could tell. The air's fresh, but not that fresh." Link indulged himself in another hearty lungful of the thin air.

"Yeah, they look kinda like, dragons? Like, they've got long necks and bat wings. Some of them at least."

"Dragons aren't real, Susan." Doc stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and neither are giants." Susan pushed an ancient branch out of the way so she could peer down at him from fifty feet up.

"Point taken," The cockroach began scaling the giantess' leg so he could see over the trees.

"Dragons! This I gotta see." Link grabbed fistfulls of the thick black pants and hefted himself up her calf as well.

"Y'know, it would be great if you guys could ask or something before using me as a ladder." Susan bent below the tree line and grabbed a monster from each side.

"Here, take my eye!" Bob plucked the red eyeball from his head and tossed it up to Link. The ape clapped it between massive hands, resulting in a queasy shudder from the good doctor.

"Should Ruff and Tuff really be the ones leading?" Astrid asked, pulling Stormfly in close to the night fury.

"No, they really shouldn't." Hiccup determined. The twins were bickering among themselves, trying to figure out exactly what they would say to Skadi, and how to convince her to join them on a raid. But, while they were distracted, the snowy white scalp disappeared below the treeline.

"Wait, where'd she go?" Ruffnut leaned over Barf's head and peered down into the forest. Barf looked just as confused.

"She's obviously super intimidated by our awesome dragon." Tuffnut gave Belch a confident pat.

Susan drew herself up, holding each of the other two in separate hands level with her jaw. The three looked straight ahead to see what was absolutely a two-headed dragon, immediately before them and on a collision course. The three screamed in unison, and Susan ducked as fast as she could. The scaly beast clipped the top of her head and lost balance, plummeting into the trees.

"Twins down!" Snotlout yelled, panic seizing him. Hookfang was picking up on it, too.

"Stay calm!" Hiccup strained his voice to be heard over the rushing wind.

Susan stood again, Link and doc still in her hands, now holding on for dear life. They could feel her pulse quicken as the blood coursed through her palms. Dr. Cockroach, being a very slender man, felt her grip tighten but was otherwise fine. Link, on the other hand (and in the other hand), was slapping at Susan's index finger like he was tapping out of a wrestling match as the wind was squeezed out of him. Alarms flooded Hiccup's head, he saw green fog rise from where the dragon and its riders had fallen. In an instant, the forest erupted in explosion as all the gas ignited, throwing Ginormica off balance. In her shock she loosened her grip, and the cockroach and the ape fell to the forest floor.

"Fire!" Susan yelled, not knowing what else to say.

"Fire?" Fishlegs shot a glance at Hiccup, but Meatlug had already processed and executed the command. The Gronckle spat a sizeable lump of molten rock straight for the giantess, but Susan saw it and stepped back, snapping several trees in her path. The great crackling spooked the already cautious Stormfly, who narrowly missed Hookfang in her bolt to escape. Disoriented by all the commotion, Hookfang and Snotlout collided directly with the giant, who instinctively seized the dragon and pulled it off her chest. Snotlout wailed unlike anything the others had heard before, and the downed twins howled with laughter. The panicked nightmare used it's last line of defense, and Hookfang's whole body surged with flames. Susan yelped again and released her grip, letting another dragon drop from the sky. Snotlout's saddle burned off the dragon's flaming neck, sending him falling in a different direction. Hiccup and Toothless dove together, the only pair acting in unison. Toothless' claws were bared, preparing to catch the viking boy. Unfortunately for them, when Susan saw the vague shape of a tumbling human, she shot her hand out in reflex, effectively smacking Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless together with a solid _WHUMP._

Link bounded up into a tree and Doc scurried after as not one, not two, but three dragons plummeted from above.

"Wait for me!" cried Bob, who splashed himself onto the lowest branch, and then made his way further up to his friends. The monstrous nightmare hit the ground, still ablaze, eyes like needlepoint slits with paranoia. Barf and Belch had righted, Ruff and Tuff reseated on their respective heads. But, the trees were so dense, the wide dragon had no room to take off.

Above their heads, Meatlug vibrated with violent nervousness, threatening to unseat Fishlegs from his already precarious saddle. Astrid frantically cooed, trying every trick in the Book of Dragons to soothe her flighty Nadder.

"Oh no, sorry!" Susan exclaimed, gently bringing her other hand to the pileup she had created. She cupped the two boys and the dragon in her hands, and all three let out cries of surprise. She quickly and gingerly set them on the floor and took a few steps back, her palms out in front of her to seem as non-confrontational as possible. Hiccup put a hand out to calm Toothless as he realized the giantess meant them no harm. Snotlout bolted for his dragon, who was hissing fiercely at Susan.

"Hookfang, it's ok." Hiccup assured as he dismounted. Toothless hummed beneath Hiccup's hand, catching the giantess' attention. The other two riders, with their dragons now under control, took the chief-to-be's lead and landed. Meatlug descended all the way to the dirt, but Stormfly felt safer perched in the trees. Hookfang traded his hissing for a rumbling growl, Snotlout pressed to his shoulder.

"We are riders from Berk." Hiccup called out, speaking loudly so his voice would carry upwards. "I am Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast." Susan took another step back, bewildered by the beasts before her. "We came to welcome you to the island."

"Me?" She questioned, pointing a finger to her chest.

"Hi Skadi!"

"Skadi, over here!" Two voices called from between the trees. Two more teens, each perched on one of the green dragon's two heads.

"Skadi?" Susan asked again. She thought she had seen everything, but she was repeatedly proven wrong.

"You are Skadi, right?"

"No, I'm Susan."

"Suuusan?" One of the teens made a face. This was all too familiar.

"Oh, come on." The other spat, sounding disappointed.

"So, you're not Skadi? Are you a Jotunn?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I don't know what either of those are." She admitted, now noticing the other dragon in the treetops. Stormfly bawked uneasily, Astrid patting her neck to keep her calm.

"Oh, that's Astrid and Stormfly." The young chief continued, and introduced all the dragons and their riders. "And this is Toothless." The black dragon nuzzled his side.

"What good is a dragon with no teeth?" Link swung down from his hiding place.

"Who are you?" Snotlout cried out in surprise, leaning into his dragon even further.

"I'm The Missing Link, Snotface. That's a pretty sweet ride you got there." Hookfang defiantly snorted a puff of smoke.

"Incredible." Dr. Cockroach scuttled down the side of the tree and approached Meatlug, the closest dragon to him. "They really breathe fire?"

"Of course they do, they're dragons." Fishlegs leaned away from the insectoid human and Meatlug took a step to the side as well.

"Yeah, didn't you see that explosion?" Tuffnut shouted, high-fiving his sister.

"That was you?" Cockroach practically sprinted over to the zippleback. "How do they do it?" He asked, wonder in his eyes. Barf and Belch lowered their heads and sniffed the doctor from both sides. Bob, who had been trying to balance himself on narrow branches, began to drip down from the tree.

"You guys got some really cool dogs."

"I take it they're with you." Hiccup and Toothless watched the other three suspiciously.

"Got that right. Hey guys, don't overwhelm the, uh, dragons." Susan hesitated, the words sounding weird coming out of her mouth. Link continued to approach Hookfang, who was pouring more smoke from his nostrils. "Link!" Susan called again, sensing the fish-ape was about to be fried.

"Ugh, fine!" He bellowed back. He and Bob made their way back to Susan, Doc was still held hostage by the very curious zippleback. Toothless took a few careful steps towards the giantess as well, examining her with bright green eyes. She crouched and extended a hand to allow the dragon to smell her, and the night fury did. Satisfied that she was not a threat, Toothless nudged her with his nose. Slowly, Susan turned her hand over and ran two fingers along his head and neck, eliciting a playful song. Susan smiled and offered her other hand, which Toothless rested his head upon.

"Looks like you got yourself a new friend, bud." Hiccup smiled up at the giantess who continued to pet his dragon. Stormfly gilded down to the forest floor, assured once she saw Toothless getting along with the Great Big Human. Astrid dismounted, in awe of the being before her. She was just like the giants of the stories but somehow- gentler. Massive, yes, and exceedingly strong, as was evidenced by the felled trees around them, and yet, here she was playing with Toothless as if he were a cat. Stormfly came over to play with the new friend as well, nadders could never be left out of anything. She hopped up onto Susan's arm, and was lifted up to the giantess' face. The blue dragon bobbed her head and Susan mimicked her, much to Stormfly's delight. Hiccup looked on, just as amazed as Astrid. He couldn't help but smile watching Susan fall in love with dragons just like he had. Toothless had climbed into her lap and was nuzzling her stomach. He was like the size of a cat to her. Hiccup thought Toothless must love being this small, as prideful as he was, the night fury was still incredibly cuddly. And for once, he was the one being cradled.

"Well," Snotlout called impatiently, "One of us should probably fly ahead and let everyone know we're not under attack." He eyed Hookfang with annoyance as the red dragon took a few curious sniffs in the giant's direction. Susan would have resented that comment more if she hadn't been having so much fun with the dragons. Hiccup's spell was broken.

"Good idea, Snotlout, why don't you go?"

"My saddle burned off." He spat, shouldering his dragon who still seemed very interested in the Great Big Human. Hookfang snorted.

"What, you're afraid of riding bareback?" teased Hiccup. Fishlegs pulled some rope from his saddlebags and tossed it to the other rider. Snotlout snatched it and grumbled as he set to lashing it around Hookfang's neck.

"So, Susan, is it?" Astrid asked, seeming rather meek. The giantess nodded.

"And this is Link, Bob, and-" Susan was cut off by Doc.

"Dr. Cockroach, PhD. Pleasure to meet you all!" The twins had been giving him a tour of sorts of their dragon, and he was thoroughly amazed. Barf and Belch pushed each other's heads out of the way as they fought for space to nose the spindly bug.

"Well it's an honor to have you with us." Hiccup smiled and patted his legs, calling his dragon back over. Toothless cooed and gave his new friend one last nuzzle before bounding back to his rider. "We'd love to have you visit the village, if you would follow us back." Link's face lit up.

"A viking village? Full of dragons? Count me in!"

Susan gauged the other's reactions as positive, seeing Doc still thoroughly invested in the two-headed dragon, and Bob who had slithered over to join him.

"How come they get two brains and I don't get any?" Bob prodded the doctor. Susan chuckled. These vikings seemed nice enough, and their dragons sure liked them a lot. Their reactions appeared sincere, Susan really had no reason not to trust them. She kind of liked them already, they were treating her like a goddess.

"We'd be honored." Susan answered.


End file.
